A Little White Stick
by MadelineSnape Esq
Summary: Robin find Regina with a strange white stick but she isn't sharing so he turns to Hook and Charming for a little help. Luckily for him Regina doesn't keep him in the dark for long. One shot Fluff Outlaw Queen, references to Captain Swan plus a little guy bonding.


Disclaimer: I own nothing wish I did but I don't.

**White Stick of Doom**

"What was it mate?" Killian asked Robin as they sat around a table at Granny's.

"I don't know? I have never seen anything like it before. It was this white stick… thing and it had this red plus sign on it. Regina was just looking at it and she had this strange look on her face. She was crying, but I don't think she was upset exactly, when she gets upset she tends to start yelling and sometimes she even throws things. But this time she just continued to look at it."

"And what did you do?"

"What else could I do? I called out to her and she looked at me like a deer caught in the cross hairs of my bow. I asked her what was wrong but she ran past me and she told me she was going out and she took the white stick with her."

"That is rather inconvenient; she could have at least given you a hint."

"And now I have no idea what is going on or where she is. She won't answer me on this thing" he said holding up the cell phone Regain had given him. "And I am doing exactly what she showed me to do. I even wrote her a message on it, which took me a while I might add and I all I got back was a 'leave me alone' message in reply" He let out an exasperated sigh. He had tried to find her when she wouldn't respond to his calls and messages but he couldn't locate her anywhere in town. It was then he saw the pirate at Granny's and decided to ask the man for help; after all he did have a lot of experience with women. "Do you have any idea what is going on Killian?" He was practically pleading with his hooked friend for some type of help.

"Sorry mate I have no idea, I have never seen this white stick thing before but now I hope I never do. What about you Prince?" Hook asked when he heard the other man snort. David had sat down while Robin was in the middle of talking. "Do you know what this white stick of doom is and more to the point what does a red plus on it means?"

"Yeah I know what it is." He answered in a matter of fact tone taking a sip of his coffee.

"Then do share" Killian prodded getting a bit frustrated with the man who seemed to know everything but refused to share.

"Oh no I am not about to tell you, Regina would kill me, quite literally she would kill me, this is something she has to tell you about herself Robin."

"You're really not going to help me out mate?" Robin couldn't believe the man was refusing to help, could David not see the distress he was in.

"Sorry I want to but I like my head exactly where it is. Plus Mary Margret and Regina are finally getting along if Regina kills me it wouldn't be good for their relationship."

"That's bad form not to help a mate out." Killian huffed.

"Let me be clear, not only would Regina be furious with me, Mary Margret would be so upset if I told you Robin and as I am sure you can understand I am not about to cross the two of them. I am pretty sure even Emma would be angry at me." He said looking directly at Hook. "Sorry but you are on your own. She will tell you soon, I'm sure she's just trying to find the best way to tell you … trust me." He answered with a smile.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Can you at least tell me that Regina is going to be okay she isn't hurt or sick or anything?" Robin pleaded with the other man.

"She is fine, I promise you." David answered patting him on the shoulder.

At that moment Robin's phone jingled with a text.

"A message from the Queen?" Killian asked.

"Yes it is in fact from said lady, she is instructing me to get home immediately." Robin read aloud with some trepidation, he desperately wanted know what was going on but he was also still a bit worried even with the Prince's reassurances."

"I would leave right now if I were you." David said practically pulling him out of his chair and pushed him out the door."

"I suppose I should." Robin answered as he left the other two men behind.

* * *

Despite his fears Robin made his way home as quickly as he possibly could. He came running into the house yelling her name. To anyone watching he surely looked like a mad man.

"Up here" Regina called from their bedroom above.

Responding to her call, he ran up the stairs two at a time. There he found her standing in the middle of the room and surrounding her were candles everywhere, she appeared to be glowing in the candle light, and she looked quite beautiful. This was not the scene he was expecting and it only cause him to become even more confused than he already was.

"I have something I need to tell you." She said when he finally met her eyes. He came toward her with a look of concern.

"Regina what is going on? Are you alright? You ran out of here in such a rush I was worried." He was growing quite desperate to know exactly what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure and I wanted to do something to make this special, but I'm not sure this is the right kind of special." She said motioning to all the candles in the room. "But this is very special all on its own, so I guess it doesn't matter that much." She said smiling at him nervously.

"Please tell me what is going on Milady; you are not making any sense." He was pretty sure he was now begging but he no longer cared, he needed to know what was going on with her.

"I was going to give you this but I realized that you don't know what it is or what it means." She held in her hand that infernal white stick.

"What is that thing? Is it some magical device?" He asked, he couldn't help but give the item a rather dirty look, it was the cause of whatever was going on here and he didn't like being in the dark, especially when it came to his family. He was convinced it had to contain dark magic of some kind in order to cause this much trouble in his life.

"It is a test" she answered.

"A test? Did I past or fail?" He asked; Killian had mentioned something about women always testing the men they loved and he was sure that she was testing him; that would explain all of this.

"It's not that kind of test" she said with a little laugh "and I'm the one who takes it. It isn't magical or anything. Come here please." She implored him. Without delay he moved even closer to her. She took his hand and placed it on her currently flat abdomen.

"Robin we're going to have a baby, that is what this test told me, but I wanted to make sure so I went to see Dr. Whale. He confirmed it." She told him with a large smile though she was a bit afraid of how he would react, this was unplanned after all.

"I'm going to be a dad again?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yes" she said this time with tears of joy filling her eyes. He pulled her to him and kisses her, trying to communicate all the wonderful feelings suddenly coursing through him, all the happiness she brought him. Without another thought he picked her up and began twirling her around.

"Woe there, I have already been sick once today let's not give the baby any excuse to do it again." She said desperately praying the world would stop spinning.

"Sorry" he said putting her back on the ground, then pulling her to the bed to sit down with him. "Are you alright, are you feeling well?" He asked with concern.

"Now that we are sitting I feel wonderful, never better." She said giving him a huge smile.

"Oh Regina" he said taking her hands in his. "I have been so happy here with you, I love you so much and yet somehow you managed to make me love you even more and make my life even more amazing, something I didn't think possible. I love you Regina and I love this baby."

"I love you too. You have given me a perfect life more than I could possibly deserve." And with that she pulled him in to a very passionate kiss.

"Regina" he said pulling away after a few minutes. "I may have mentioned something of this white stick to Killian and David and David appeared to know all about it so I am pretty sure he knows…" He said rather ashamed of his earlier actions hoping she wouldn't be mad at him. Sharing this type of news with their friends and family was something they were supposed to do together, that much he knew.

"And soon Mary Margret will know" she said with a sigh finishing his thought. "Oh well now at least we won't have to waste our time telling everyone." She said with a smile and a laugh, nothing could ruin today, nothing at all. "Now come back down here and kiss me like that again." He smiled and gladly granted her wish.

* * *

"So Prince, now that Robin is gone to find out whatever secret the Queen is keeping. Will you tell me what this white stick is so that I may know should Emma ever happen to have one?" Killian grumbled.

"It is a pregnancy test, Regina is pregnant," David answered.

Killian smiled, he could help laughing at Robin and his new found situation. He did not envy the man who had to deal with a pregnant Regina.

"But I would keep it quiet if I were you Killian, it is for them to share. And Emma better not need one of those anytime soon. Do you hear me pirate?" David said doing his best to intimidate Hook, he was her father after all it was his right to scare her boyfriends.

"I can't control what Swan does, you know that mate." He said with a wink and a smirk. Before David could reply or hit him the Pirate made a speedy exit, excited to tell Emma the news he had just discovered.

"Don't say anything to Henry or Regina will kill you." David called after but Killian made no indication that he heard. David just sat there shaking his head thinking of how happy Mary Margret would be to hear about the newest addition coming to Storybrooke. If only she could keep it a secret for a little bit.

A/N This is the first Once fan fiction I have ever put up here and the first one shot as well, but I must admit I am rather enjoying Outlaw Queen and can't wait to see where it is going. I wanted to create a cute funny moment between the guys and then Regina and Robin. Hope you liked it feel free to review but please be kind.


End file.
